Patch 35
Patch #35 - 04/18/16 Weather System * The new weather system is included in this patch * A server renter can control the weather system * The weather system adds lightning, wind, rain, fog, thunder, tornado, and rainbows * We will be adding more patterns and variations in the future (suggestions welcome!) * See addition information at the end of these patch notes for controlling the weather New Player Model * The new player model is included in this patch * Almost all clothing items have had their models and animations adjusted, so there may be some lingering issues we'll fix in a future patch Game * Fixed a couple of server related crashes to increase stability * Fixed incorrect "Unable to connect to host" message * Each weapon can now have a different sound radius to alert AI when fired/used * Terrain view distance set to 2km for everyone - beyond that will cause fog rendering issues * Added suppression visual effect when bullet impacts close to a player - intensity varies * Game is now using the latest Steam DLLs to prevent any possible issues with Steam * Adjusted config variable so there will be less player and AI sliding around issues (not being animated) Map/World * Large plane crash added to the map * Small part of the big city's residential area opened up North * Fixed some floating and clipping assets in the large office building * Added canopies to the Capital Munch building * Some small hunting shacks added around the map * Fixed being able to use the outside ladder from inside the Shop N Save * Fixed decals on some of the campsite tents * Missing bathtub added to mobile home * Removed old static 5-ton truck objects to cause less confusion on drivable ones * Fixed/added rain occluder to buildings to prevent raining inside of them * Fixed fish mass to prevent them from ramming boats * Adjusted minimum render distance for small equipped weapons so they don't disappear on low spec settings at range * Fixed some floating rocks in the shire's forest Items * Old oxford shirts replaced with a new button up shirt * Old hoodie replaced with a new hoodie model * Old puffy jacket replaced with a new military jacket * Kevlar helmet added * Decreased shadow cost difference when the torch is on to increase performance, casts softer light * Increased smoke grenade's smoke duration, increased smoke density * Reduced model complexity of the pipe bomb Vehicles * Handling for all vehicles slightly updated * All vehicles "go to sleep" faster when unused - reduces physics and network load Sounds * Thunder sound added * Removed sound effect when closing the backpack * Firing sounds for the HK45, 1911-A1, and Ruger updated * Bullet whiz sound radius increase to 10m instead of 5m * 5-ton truck plays correct horn sound Animations * New Spiker "out of reach" animation * Weapons now all aim at the same spot in raised or ironsight mode - also when changing weapons * Craftable weapons now do not aim slightly to the right in ironsight * Rem870 and 870 tactical now no longer have broken DOF when crouching in ironsight * All aimposes altered for the new character. * All clothing altered for the new character and re-skinned Models * Couple of trees changed to allow wood to be harvested from them * Drapes updated to react to wind and bullets better * Model for broken white car's model improved * Improved performance of the steel building models (especially for low spec settings) * LODs added for several weapons to increase performance * LODs added for several fences * LODs added for radio tower and its ladder * LODs added for broken vehicles * LODs added for warehouse * LODs added for barracks * LODs added for commercial apartment buildings * Added physics to warehouse windows to prevent jumping through them * Consolidated all bus models to use the same one to reduce texture usage * Replaced old chain link model with a newer one * Wanderer pants model updated to reduce seeing through it at times * Fixed missing physics proxy on a cabinet Textures/Materials * Decreased the blur when looking through warehouse windows * Adjusted water materials so they "glow" less at night * Cobweb surface type changed * Decreased size of some of Spiker's textures - were unnecessarily large * Wooden shelf texture adjusted * Day Spa shop floor textures updated * STANAGx30 textures and material updated Controlling the Weather System (for server renters) * Use your server's console access at http://miscreatedgame.com/servers * Some of these you may want to add to your hosting.cfg file on i3d's site Available weather patterns: * 1 | ClearSky * 2 | LightRain * 3 | HeavyRainThunder * 4 | HeavyStorm * 5 | TornadoStorm * 6 | TornadoRainThunder * 7 | LightFog * 8 | Rainbow * 9 | RainbowHalf wm_startPattern <# or name> Can be used to immediately start a weather pattern by name or number. The number 0 will automatically select one. wm_pattern Can be used for constantly force a weather pattern. * 0 | Means no pattern at all * -1 | Means random pattern selection cycle (default) * x | See weather pattern list (needs to be a number) wm_disable <1/0> Can be used to disable weather/time manager * 0 | Weather manager active (default) * 1 | Weather/Time deactivated wm_forceTime Can be used to freeze time to a specific hour * -1 | Time not frozen * 0 | Midnight * 6 | Sunrise * 12 | Noon * 18 | Sunset wm_timeOffset Can be used to offset time from system time on server start up * -1 | random offset * 0 | no offset * 1 | +1 hour offset use 24-x for real negative offsets (as positive numbers) wm_timeScale Scale time of day speed * 0.5 | Half of real time * 1 | Real time * 4 | 4x as fast as real time * 512 | 512x as fast as real time wm_timeScaleNight Scale of night speed (relative to day) wm_timeScaleWeather Scale of weather speed (The weather speed is independent of day/night speed) << Back to Patch #34 | Proceed to Patch #36 >> Category:Patch